The One Time Tsuna went to Iemitsu for Advice
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna was about to make the biggest yet happiest leap in his life. Despite all of that he was still confused about one thing and unfortunately for him there was only one person he could go to for that.
1. Chapter 1

**I literally had a dream about this. It wasn't with KHR with it was for a tv show, but since I rarely watch that show, I decided to use it for KHR. I realized that there are a few stories where there Tsuna is getting married or having kids or some other major event and he receive advices and stuff from other people, but I felt, despite not liking Iemitsu, that he was the only one who could give this sort of advice to Tsuna.**

** So I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The One Time Tsuna went to Iemitsu for Advice**

Balloons, confetti's, food, drinks, and about thirty or so men filled up a ballroom. They were all laughing and having fun because for once there was a reason to be happy. At the moment they were in a middle of having a bachelor party something they didn't expect from the young man in white, Tsunayoshi Sawada. While all his guardians and close friends found their wives and lovers, Tsuna denied himself of such happiness and they all wondered if they were going to have to set him up for a loveless marriage, but to their shock and happiness, he found the _one._

Amethyst Carter was no doubt a strange woman, with her hair always in a shocking new color and is always hopping around everywhere. She and Tsunayoshi met under a strange circumstance and had an even stranger second meeting, but that was a story for another day.

Tsunayoshi was happy for the occasion, he was happy that he wouldn't be alone anymore, but he was wondering if the marriage would last. He and Amethyst were as different as they can be when it came to responsibility. They don't ever see eye to eye when it comes her dropping her occupation to stay closer to home. She never seem to understand that she was marrying a mob boss and could be used as hostage as a liability, though he doubt anybody could catch her, but her luck would bound to run out one day. They both got into an argument just the other day about her job and her listening problems.

He sighed and looked around the room. He saw Dino, he had a wife and a kid now. He saw his father figure Reborn in a corner with his best friend, though those two would never admit it, Colennello. Colennello was married to his sweetheart Lal and Reborn was in a relationship he was sure of it. All in all everybody was matched up with somebody, but none of them been married long enough to give him advice about marriage except for one person. That man, his father, sat in the corner laughing and joking with his former subordinates. He wished that Nono didn't passed away so soon, he could've went to him for advice, but maybe that his way of telling him that this was a talk he was meant to have with his father not him.

Iemitsu have been married to his mother for twenty-nine years. Even now Tsunayoshi still didn't understand why his mother didn't dump him for a better man, but she was so happy, so he had to know.

Moving from the corner he glued himself to since the beginning of the party, he weaved his way through the crowd and made his way to his father who looked at him curiously just like everybody else at the party did.

"Can we talk?"

.

.

.

There was an eerie silence between the two as they both stood awkwardly in the Vongola prized garden, looking at different parts of the garden just to avoid looking at each other gazes.

"You've been married to mom for twenty-nine years it would be a stretch to happily, but nevertheless twenty-nine years. How did you make it work and how could I do the same?"  
Iemitsu might've not been the best father, but he understood Tsuna was never the one for simple answers. That child had a thick head and you had to work your way around it. Iemitsu thought about his beloved wife, Nana.

"Tsuna, I'm going to take my pickaxe and trash the entire ballroom causing indescribable amount of damage."

Tsuna shot his father a weary look. "Seem like a pointless thing for you to do."

"That's the same thing I can say about your soon to be union," Tsuna glared at his father, but that kind of described how he felt at the moment. He and Amethyst fight often to the point he wonder why he even asked her to marry him. "You and Amethyst fight a lot about many different things, you two don't see eye to eye and you guys have very different opinions. A lot of people like you guys would've dumped each other to find somebody who shared the same views, but in the end that would've been their own undoing. So why, why do you two stay with each other despite of that?"

Tsuna thought about it. He loved Ame. He loved her very much and he wouldn't dare let her go.

"The thing with marriage, a lot of people think that after they get married and say their vows, that it's going to be smooth sailing from there and there would be nothing to worry about. They're wrong and I made the mistake to think that way. Marriage still requires a lot of work, it doesn't get any easier, but it doesn't have to get any harder. You're still going to have your petty arguments, something about your spouse is still going to annoy you, and you're going to have to make unwanted adjustments and compromises and decisions that could hurt the other even if it's for their own good, but that's what it means to married."

Tsuna never thought of it that way. He wasn't naïve enough to think that once you get married that you're automatically will be happy for the rest of your life, but he thought all the problems before your marriage would kind of disappeared, but that still didn't explain why mom and he were still married.

Iemitsu golden eyes met with his son brown ones. "You're still wondering why your mom and I are still married, let me tell you it wasn't easy and I had to do a lot of groveling before I can even get hug or kiss from your mom again. But let that be a story for another day." Iemitsu said making his way to back to the bachelor party.

That man made his mother cry, he practically abandoned both of them, but he could still make his mother smile so happily. There were a lot of things that didn't make any sense to him, marriage being one of them. He could be stubborn and ignore everything his father told him because what can a man who hasn't been with his wife through all the hardships she had to face alone, tell him. But Tsuna ended up taking his advice, his words of wisdom to heart.

That's how he was able to stand at the altar with Amethyst and Reborn, as the priest, and a few witnesses and marry her. The wedding was a quiet and happy event, their marriage was a wreck, raising their children was even worst, but growing old with each other made him realize it was all worth the stress and the aggravation. He was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had the intention to write a second and/or third part to this story when there were three main topics to the first chapter.**

**The bachelor party.**

**The meeting between Amethyst and Tsuna.**

**How Iemitsu made it up to Nana.**

**The third one may or may not be written I don't know it depends on it somebody asked for it kind of like somebody asks for this chapter to be written. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I tried not to be so cliché with this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our Meetings**

The first time we met, it was under a strange circumstance. I just finish stealing a priceless chalice for a client of mines and I was running for my dear life since it was the mafia I stole from and trust me you don't steal from any mafia and get away with it. But I have several times now and this was hardly any difference except these guys were damn well determined to get this heirloom back and I could see why. It was a 13th century gold cup with million dollar jewels in them and if I safely got this back to my client I would get 3 million dollars. That would be enough for me to quit this lifestyle if I wanted to and live in luxury.

I quickly sprinted right to avoid a yellow flame that could've incapacitated me. Although 3 million dollars sounded nice, I needed to get out of this alive. First I need to duck into an alley, not just any alley an alley that would get me to my client faster, but at this rate I would get killed before I get to the right alleyway so with little to no choice I ducked into the nearest alley way losing my pursuers, but landed on a poor unsuspecting victim.

.

.

.

The first time we met well it wasn't a painful first meeting, but it stunned me all the same. I was getting away from my pursuers who ambushed me and my family and I only had enough time to duck into a random alleyway where I managed to decapitate a few of my pursuers, but I was outnumbered and slightly injured. So I ran as far as I could, but I got lost and clearly my pursuers as well. Not taking any chances I quietly tried retraced my steps, but I got more lost than anything and eventually hit a dead end.

I don't know why it occurred to me now, to try using my cell phone, but when I pulled it out, I immediately groaned in disappointment as I realized that my phone was smashed, the phone screen was cracked all over and the picture was distorted. I tried touching the screen, but there was a faint buzzing sound like the nearly dead phone could shortage out at any moment which made me remember the emergency switch on the side of the phone. If I click it, the tracking device inside the phone will notify Shouichi, my technician, of my location and I would be saved. Clicking the button the thought of somebody getting me out of this blasted maze renewed my hope until I heard a "pheew" sound coming from my phone. The screen went black and it didn't come back on.

I usually didn't make it a habit to curse but, "Fuck," really did seem to have been the word that said it all.

With a newly build resolved Tsuna figure he might've as well use his flames like he should've in the beginning to get him out the mess. He might get ten times as injured as before, but at least he wouldn't have got stuck in these alleys and just when he was about to light up his flames something rather heavy landed on him knocking the air out of him.

.

.

.

I heard a gasp come from up under me and I quickly got off the poor person only to notice that this wasn't the usual type of victim. Usually I would land on a homeless person or a drug dealer not somebody who looked expensive and hurt, but expensive nonetheless.

"Sorry about that I was running from some people," I said as the guy picked himself up off the ground and looked at me with a skeptical expression.

"So you jumped off the roof?" I looked up cautiously since I didn't know who I was dealing with. The guy was cute with his brown hair and eyes and round face he look like harmless kid, but I knew better than to actually believe that. Though he did look like some rich kid trying to escape his family.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, though it's strange to see your type here," I said looking him up and down. He looked confused at what I meant.

"My type," he echoed back.

I shrugged, "Expensive looking or rich looking take your pick." There was no need to look behind me since a thick wall stood in my way and I had no intention to climb over it. I already recognized this particular alley way. It was the one I played in often as a child back when I was a street urchin so it wouldn't take long for me to reach Main Street, but it was Copperfield is where I really needed to get to and that was three blocks over. "Why are you here?"

"Just like you I was escaping my pursuers as well." Ah so he wasn't a runaway rich boy. Somebody of high power perhaps, I wanted to ask more questions, but I wasn't that curious.

"Well since I landed on you, the least I can do is to help you get out of here if you want." I said starting walking not caring if he was following me or not. I knew he wasn't an enemy from what I could tell.

.

.

.

She wasn't an enemy as far as my hyper intuition could tell me, but I'm pretty sure she was dangerous in her own way. Against my better judgment I followed her anyways. I needed to get out of here and she offered me a way out so we walked in silent. I watch as she made all the twist and turns not once walking into a dead end.

We had to hide as we stumbled into a few guys who were still looking for me and the woman looked at me curiously. I guess she was curious about who I was, just like I was curious about who she was, but unfortunately none of us could satisfy our curiosity when I saw an opening in the alleyway I could see my right hand man standing with his back towards me on the phone trying to find me. I turned to thank her, but she disappeared part of me actually wondered if she was real or not, but I didn't dwell on it.

.

.

.

It was a sunny day in contrast to the first time we met. Despite getting my 3 million dollars reward for completing my task, I couldn't help but take on another task. I guess I was just an adrenaline junky, that's why I found myself again in a maid uniform stalking across a mansion. I was trying to get towards the Vongola Decimo office without raising any suspicion. I found out the hard way that nobody was allowed in that area and if you had to get to the other end of the building, you had walked all the way around.

I couldn't believe this bullshit, but luckily for me, I got through and snuck into the Decimo office. I started raiding the office for a file my client wanted me to steal, but as I went around the office, I didn't find anything, not one scrap of paper. I went back to the desk plop down on the chair to open the drawer when I heard a click. Busted.

I was taken to a cell where I was interrogated by these men. I figured that these were probably the nicest of the rest of the men I saw. They're probably being easy on me because I wasn't trying to kill their leader just steal.

Speaking of leader, he just came in and when our eyes met we both shouted, "It's you!"

.

.

.

That was our second meeting. Yeah when we told other people our story, I think they were all expecting more of a Shakespearean/Fairy Tale romance. That wasn't the case, I cursed Tsuna out every time he got in my way, he usually made it up with dinner, when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said no on more than ten occasions before I finally caved in. With all the fights we had I was surprised that he actually asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes with no hesitation. Despite how intensely annoying he can be at time. I loved him a lot and that's all I can say.


End file.
